habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Monkey
Lost Monkey is a mobile game created by Sulake available for devices running iOS. It was released on September 30, 2011. This app is compatible with the iPhone 3GS, 4, and 4S, iPod Touch 3rd generation or later, and iPad running a minimum of iOS 3.0 and many android devices. There was also an official room released here. The main concept of the game involves a monkey stranded on a deserted island after unsuccessfully trying to teleport back to Habbo. Players must help the monkey by playing various minigames, feeding it, and assisting in the construction of the teleport, therefore, leveling up. Once leveled up, the monkey is able to return to Habbo, with players being rewarded a monkey. The app was developed according to a number of surveys conducted among players, with results showing that 89% have a mobile phone and 51% possessing a portable music player, like an iPod Touch. 78% of those who own an iPhone or iPod Touch use it for gaming, and another 94% prefer downloading gaming applications above others. Gameplay Official description from the App Store: Gameplay primarily consists of taking care of the virtual monkey by playing mini games in order to level up, feeding it bananas and energy drinks to gain energy, and entertaining it. Mini Games Each Minigame has 3 options of levels to it. Upgrades of mini games may be purchased with coconuts or received as a gift for leveling up on a mini game. With each added level to a minigame, the harder it gets. For example, Jungle Jam Level 1 is much easier than Jungle Jam Level 3. *'Jungle Jam': In a Tap Tap Revenge-style game, players tap two bongos as various fruit fall towards it. A target is located on the bongo head. The objective is to tap the bongos just at the correct time when the fruit hits the middle of the target. Tapping it right on time creates score multipliers, while missing it erases them. Each game is has the same time for gameplay, therefore the songs played are the same every time you play it. *'Copy Writer': A typewriter is shown with three keys: X, Y, and Z (sometimes, only X and Y is shown, but this is most likely due to a fresh game). At the top of the typewriter is a piece of paper with different letter combinations consisting of X, Y, and Z (e.g. YXX). The goal is to tap the keys in order of the letters shown on the paper, then swiping it afterwards. For example, the letters XYXX are shown. The player would have to tap, in this order, the X key, the Y key, and the X key another two times, then swiping the paper with their finger. *'Banana Drama': A 9x9 grid consists of the following items: bananas bunches, hourglass, wooden crates, snakes, bomb shells, and rotten bananas. Players must tap the ripe banana bunches to fill up four slots on the left. Once filled, the crate must be tapped to box the items. Tapping the hourglass allows players to gain extra time. The snakes, bombs, and rotten bananas are not desired and are swiped away. In-hotel rewards The Lost Monkey game has made its way into the Habbo furni system since it was first released. Furni rewards can be transferred to your Habbo account after completion of the game. Note that you must have internet connection on Lost Monkey and a Habbo account synced to obtain any of the following items and badges. Furni Badges For each level you monkey has achieved in-game, a provided badge is automatically synced with Habbo showing your monkey's level. Gallery IMG_0721.png|Customizing the monkey's appearance and name IMG_0723.png|Screenshot of the Jungle Jam minigame. IMG_0724.png|Screenshot of the Banana Drama minigame. IMG_0725.png|Screenshot of the Copy Writer minigame. IMG_0726.png|Obtaining a badge in Habbo. Official Launch Trailer lostmonkey_sidestory.png hotcampaign_monkey.gif Monkey_article2.gif Monkey_news.gif monkey_topnews3.png monkey_topnews3_001.png See also *Bobba Bar *Niko External links *Habbo.com news article about Lost Monkey *Sulake blog article about Lost Monkey *Official Lost Monkey app page on the iTunes website Category:Sulake games Category:Games Category:Mobile Applications